


Remember when...

by Nudelsuppe



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Hide is a Dork, M/M, but a caring dork, but fluff, it's a bit angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudelsuppe/pseuds/Nudelsuppe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki locked himself in his room and Hide tries to get him out by reminding him of their time when they played the 'hot lava' game as kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember when...

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: [farbsturz](http://farbsturz.tumblr.com/)
> 
> beta'd by the amazing: [hidebot](http://hidebot.tumblr.com/)

 

Nights like this were the ones he hated the most.

 

Whenever Kaneki would lock himself in their bedroom, Hide would knock for hours, begging his best friend to open the door and to stop excluding the blonde from his life. He would hear the white-haired boy crying and bones cracking until the ghoul would fall asleep from exhaustion. Hide hated himself for being weak. He had promised to protect his friend and here he was, stopped by a simple door.

 

"Kaneki... Please... Open the door.", he whispered.

 

No answer. _Of course not._

 

The human knew that the boy locked himself away because he was afraid of hurting Hide. He would start counting down from 1000 while grabbing his head roughly, tearing strands of hair out in the progress. Tired and overwhelmed by sadness, the blonde leaned against the door. Kaneki wanted to be alone and he would respect that, but it didn't stop him from  trying to comfort his best friend.

 

"Remember the time when we were younger and I talked you into playing the lava game? The one where you're not allowed to touch the ground because it was hot deadly lava?", Hide said to the silence.

 

He knew that Kaneki wouldn't reply, but he didn't care. As long as his friend still knew that he was there, the blonde would keep on talking.

 

"You would have rather read your book but you couldn't say no to my... convincing skills." Hide laughed gently. His eyes had a tinge of nostalgia and he could hear his friend's ragging breath. The half ghoul must have gotten closer to the door.

 

"Though we kinda went overboard with the game, man. I mean, peeing into a bottle was a great experience but I don't want to do it ever again. Thinking back I wonder why we didn't just built a bridge to the toilet. That would have saved me the embarrassment of aiming into a bottle."

 

A soft laughter. _Yes!_

 

"Of course I remember the time when you saved me from the lava too! There I was, hanging from the counter right above the hottest lava on earth. I begged you to move on without me, to survive so you could tell your grandchildren about your great hero. But you just grabbed my arm and pulled me up, saying that you wouldn't leave without me. Those words meant and still mean a lot to me, Kaneki. You saved me from the lava! And later my mother found us sleeping on the couch, all cuddled up. Man, that was great.", Hide whispered softly.

 

His head leaned against the door as his eyes stared at the ceiling, trying to see the stars hiding behind it. A faint sound was heard and before the blonde could react he was already laying in front of his best friend's feet. His eyes looked sad, but a small smile lingered on his dry and bitten lips. His hand reached down and Hide took it without a second thought.

 

Kaneki's skin felt cold but the blonde didn't care. Not when the ghoul had opened the door for the first time in weeks.

 

"You know...", the white-haired boy whispered so quietly that Hide almost didn't catch his words. "Peeing into the bottle wasn't that gross. But wanting to drink it to survive the heat of the lava? Not your best idea, Hide."

 

The human's heart skipped a beat while hearing the teasing words and seeing the little smirk. Hide grinned and threw an arm around his best friend's shoulders, careful not to scare him.

 

"Don't be like that, Nekkers! I saw it in a movie and they survived there!"

 

"Yeah, because movies are always so realistic.", the ghoul said while shaking his head.

 

Hide hated himself for being weak. But just standing there with his most important person in his arms he knew that he could still help him.

 

The blonde would always be the supportive character in Kaneki's life.

 


End file.
